Enemy of Sanity
by YunaMustang
Summary: Insanity is a plague, infecting those who come within its path and have just an inkling of instability in their lives. The ones who suffer from this terrible and deadly disease need to be admitted immediately for help...
1. Prologue

_**_This is an AU, and I was laying in bed and it literally came to me as I was about to fall asleep. Idk how long it will be, but I know what I want to do with this story. It is inspired by Emilie Autumn's album Fight Like a Girl, and her book The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls, and my own expierence with mental health doctors. This is something a bit new for me, so hopefully I do okay, okay. I plan on having pretty much all the majour characters involved, and keep them in character with the context of this story. But, enough of my rambling! Read! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!**

_Insanity is a plague, infecting those who come within its path and have just an inkling of instability in their lives. The ones who suffer from this terrible and deadly disease need to be admitted immediately for help. We do not ensure that the inmate will ever be fully recovered, but we can ensure that the affected will be treated for their disease, and will have some stability in their life that we enforce._

The words echoed on tv screens, radios, on the streets, filling any who heard it with dread and the haunting paranoia of being attacked by one of those infected with such a disease, or worse, the disease itself. Many often never left their homes unless it was for work or a dire need to go to the store for food or new clothing or any other essentials. No one could be trusted anymore, and everyone who feared for their sanity got regular monthly check-ups to make sure they weren't infected with the disease.

Those who lost loved ones to this mad disease now have a gaping wound in their hearts and lives that would never be filled, for their loved ones were now in the Wayward Health Asylum being treated. However, the ones who sent their loved ones away for treatment know that they will never be fully treated, so all they could do was hope that their loved ones would be sane enough to gain visitor privileges.

The Health Asylum sat past the outskirts of Republic City, and just the appearance of the looming building was enough to scare off the sane. Many windows were boarded due to attempted escapes and basic age of the building. Vines from the ground snaked their way up and around the building in run down spots. Looming barren trees stood tall and crooked all around the building. It was as if the building had been pulled from a child's nightmarish All Hallow's Eve. A giant, old, color chipped iron fence wrapped around the lands of the Asylum, an arching gate blocking the entrance and exit of the dirt path leading to the menacing building.

Within the Asylum the conditions seemed must worse in most parts, mainly where the inmates lived. Floors creaked and often splintered as someone walked along them. The wallpaper on the walls peeled in many places, and held old stains from inmates who drew their blood in an attempt to feel something, to end their lives, or simply because they wanted to see blood. The top floor ceiling leaked whenever rain touched the roof. The inmates were often cold in the building, even during Spring and Summer. The rooms where the inmates lived in were nothing but cell bars trapping them in a box.

If anyone on the outside knew the way the inmates were truly treated, knew the conditions of the lost souls living in the Asylum, no one would be sent there to begin with and the inmates would be released.

The inmates were subjected to torture, experiments, humiliation, and sorrow. Their lives were hell since moving into the Asylum. Their spirits were broken day by day, and their hope for seeing the sun during their freedom was quickly extinguished. Cries and screams were heard throughout the Asylum, filling every inmate who heard with grief and dread that the next night, or the night after, they would be the ones to break.

One inmate, however, still didn't lose her hope. She willingly bowed down the doctors in the Asylum, allowing them to treat her like she wasn't a human being. She hardly ever let herself shed tears of self pity. She would not allow herself to be broken by these men who ran the Wayward Health Asylum.

One day, someday soon, she would be free.

The inmate was sitting in her cell, her bony knees drawn to her chest and unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. It would take a lot to break her, and she wouldn't allow that day to come when she was broken and truly bowed down to the doctors.

Sparkling, striking blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to see through the stained ceiling to the Spirits that she believed in so strongly. Even though the Spirits were suppose to protect those who believed in them, this girl knew that the Spirits were putting her through this for a reason.

Whatever the reason was- freeing the inmates, exposing the doctors for what they really were- she would find it out, no matter how long it took her. Once her destiny was shown to her, she would grasp it quickly, and live only to fulfill it.

Korra had always been a determined, strong-willed, and driven girl. Being trapped within a cell, within an Asylum, would not change any of that.

_I _will_ fulfill my destiny, and I will do so willingly_.


	2. Start of a Rebellion

**My heart is like really, suddenly full force into this story. Of course, when I write something my heart is in it, but when I began writing this chapter, I knew I had to just keep writing and writing! I hope you love it just as much as I do! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

The cold had it's icy grip around every one of the inmates as they sat in their nearly empty cells. They were all sent here to be treated, possibly cured, for their illness. Yet, they were tortured, subjected to experiments, sold off to the highest bidders, and many were taken by merciful death.

Korra sat in her cell, clutching her thin arms and legs to her body in an attempt to stay warm. She had seen many come into this place, and many leave due to death or being bought to be a slave to some rich person… or even tortured then killed for their futile attempts at escape. However, there are also many who have stayed in the Asylum just like Korra. She had befriended many of the inmates, even developed a small crush on one.

"Psst… Korra. You still awake?"

Korra's tired blue eyes looked through the cell bars beside her and saw her good friend holding onto them as she was propped up on her knees. The cotton 'dress' hung too large over her thin body.

Even in such conditions Asami still held so much beauty to her. The year older girl's black hair was perfect tamed, unlike Korra's tangled and pulled back brown hair. The two had grown close since Asami's arrival when she was fifteen.

"Asami, what is it?" Korra crawled over to the bars and touched her friend's hand, her tanned skin contrasting with Asami's porcelain pale skin.

"I hear footsteps…" Her light green eyes filled with worry as the footsteps became apparent to Korra.

The two girls quickly curled up under their flimsy blankets and feigned sleep. Korra pressed her head into the uncomfortable but familiar pillow. Korra had been in the Asylum since she was eleven. Even through her six years of being an inmate, she still wasn't use to the makeshift cot, the lumpy pillow, the cold that couldn't be blocked out by the thin blanket, the sadistic nature of the doctors. No, Korra wasn't use to any of it yet, and never would be, for each day was different yet the same…

"Wake up ladies!"

Korra jumped upon hearing a loud banging on the bars, and her body shot up obediently. In the middle of the room stood Lin Bei Fong, the overseer for the girls in the Asylum. The woman stood tall, her black hair reaching just past her ear. A scar on her face told the story of a former inmate who attempted to escape, and in retaliation of being caught attacked Lin. Really, she was there as security since she was cold as ice, tough as leather, and the Asylum was _hers_. She never participated in any of the doctors' experiments. She did, however, find a thrill in torturing the poor girls under her… _care_.

Korra and Asami exchanged glances as they saw an unfamiliar man standing beside Lin. The man looked almost uncomfortable as he was standing in a room with insanity infected girls. His eyes darted around as if he were calculating the room and the horrifying stories the four walls held between them.

"This is going to be the new Ward Professor. You know how the drill is with your lessons. A group will meet with him for an hour, then the next and the next. We will be making the groups slightly bigger, so don't even think about doing anything." Lin's voice was harsh and cold as she spoke to the girls in the room.

Lin's cold green eyes fell on Asami, causing the girl to smirk at her in an almost devilish way. Asami was known to start mad riots among the inmates. She was the enabler within the Asylum. Giving the brave inmates who would follow her a reason to fight back.

"The first group meets with him tomorrow at sunrise. Whoever is in that group is up to me, got it? Someone will come get one of you at sunrise."

And with that Lin turned on her heel and left the room full of degrading bars and five girls.

The man that had come in with Lin lingered in the room. His eyes looking over each of the girls, and landing on Korra last.

Korra nearly gasped upon seeing his dark blue eyes as they practically pierced through her. She had never seen such a handsome man before. With that being said the only men in the outside world she had seen was when she was eleven and younger. Some of the doctors and a few male inmates were attractive, but seeing this man…

All too soon his eyes left hers and he left the room, leaving the girls to themselves again. The other three girls went back to sleep. They had already been broken, and succumbed to their insanity and the doctors. Asami and Korra however moved back to the bars and gently grabbed each others' hands, fueling each others hope.

"During our free hour tomorrow I was thinking about sneaking off with Bolin." A sly grin appeared on Asami's face.

Korra tried not to feel upset as her friend told her that. Korra had grown to have a crush on Bolin, an inmate who was supposedly suffering from schizophrenia. Korra had never seen the attractive boy show any signs. Sure he would always talk about his pet ferret Pabu and how he could understand him when he made his little ferret noises, but Korra felt the same way about her dog Naga. There wasn't anything wrong with having a connection to a pet…

"What about Mako?" Korra suggested, trying to get her friend to not sneak away with her crush, "Let's face it, he is more attractive _and_ there was that one girl who was boasting and bragging about how thoroughly fucked she was by him."

Asami bit her lip, letting her mind wander to Bolin's brother, "You're right. I bet he gets really rough."

Korra smiled softly at Asami. Asami suffered from hyper-sexuality disorder, or so the doctors said. So what if she wanted to sleep around a lot with men? How was that a disorder? Korra had read up on hyper-sexuality, and Asami didn't show any of the signs- random and almost always horniness, the literal _need_ to have sex with someone.

Asami just liked sex.

*.*

Korra had been among the ones chosen to go to the first hour lesson. She really was dreading it. The last Ward Professor had always got his way with the girls, and Korra had been one of them. He was an old pervert who enjoyed young girls.

Bolin was in the group as well, and Korra couldn't be more thrilled. As they sat side by side talking softly, all thoughts of the new Professor were nonexistent in her mind.

"I really just want to go to free time so we all can hang out. Hopefully Mako will be there today. I can't remember how long his punishment is…" Bolin whispered softly.

"He had a right to beat up that doctor… I just wish he didn't have to be punished for it. I wish none of us would be…" Korra whispered back.

"Maybe we can go around, find him and-"

"Bolin…" Korra laid her hand on top of his, "You know we can't try and bust him out. Even if we knew where he was, we'd be punished."

Bolin gave a defeated sigh, "You're right… you're right."

"Silence please."

Korra looked up, seeing the man that had come in her barred room the previous night standing at the front of the room.

The inmates all turned to the front in their chairs, giving their attention to the new man who stood in the place of the previous, sick Professor. Everyone knew that if they didn't, they'd be punished…

The man held a certain… foreign nature to him. A strong, dependent, almost arrogant look on his face and the way he stood and presented himself. "I am Professor Noatak, and I am here to-"

"We all know why you're here, so just get on with the damn lesson." A monotone voice cut off Noatak's little speech.

No one dared to look at the person who had talked, for they knew who it was and they didn't want to be punished for turning their attention away from the Professor.

There were rules in the Wayward Health Asylum, and all the inmates knew all too well what they were. The main rule was that if there was someone of superiority- Lin, a doctor, the Ward Professor, or citizens looking to buy one of the inmates- then they needed to give them their undivided attention and could not act or do anything without being told to do so, or once the superior one left. Another rule was to stay in their lowly place as the ill scum of Republic City.

It was an unfair life, one that none of them had asked for, but they were forced into these roles and there was no way to escape anymore.

"Mister Tanho, I am willing to look over your little outburst as long as you don't do it again." An amused smile was on the Professor's face. "Now, what I was saying was that I am here to give you some freedom and salvation. The doctors want me to punish anyone or turn in anyway who steps out of line. What they are doing here is wrong, and that is why I too am stuck here. I know too much about them, and care too much about the inmates' health and how you all are being treated. Many of you have nothing wrong with you, and some should be sent to a true mental health institute, or simply be put on medication. I assure you, when you are in this room with me, you are safe, and I will allow you to do anything… within reason."

Korra's eyes didn't leave the Professor's as the room burst out into happiness. Was this man being true to his word, or was it another way to trick the inmates into doing something they weren't allowed and be sent off for punishment?

The Professor's eyes fell on Korra, and once more she felt that piercing sensation and the breath was taken from her fragile lungs.

No more lessons on how they were barely human beings for the insanity that gripped them all? No more painful lashings when they answered something wrong or their minds wandered during a lesson to a happier place? No more being pinned down to a desk or wall and being fondled and fucked by an old, perverted Professor?

What was even better was the feeling Korra felt as her eyes locked with Noatak's. What kind of man was he? Why was it she felt this way towards him?

*.*

During the free hour all sixty-three inmates were gathered in a giant room known as The Hall. All the doctors were split between the front and back of the room to monitor their activity, but everyone knew starting something was futile.

Asami, Korra, Bolin, and Mako were huddled in the middle of the room. Korra was smiling and laughing at something Bolin had said, and Mako was simply glaring at his brother for such a crude joke, his swollen black eye more squinted then his good eye.

Being trapped within decaying walls hadn't taken away everyone's spirits. Many of the inmates' happiness was stripped the moment they came to this place, and they simple sat alone not finding any reason to laugh or try and be happy. There were others, like Korra and her friends, that still held onto some sort of happiness whilst being trapped within a place that sucked their souls from them day by day. They knew that it was some sort of illusion, something they could never truly have anymore, but to be with friends, to try and act like they were out somewhere instead of in a torture chamber… It would be enough happiness for them.

"… Hey…" Asami was looking down at her hands laying on Mako's knee and slowly picked her head up to look at her friends, "What if we tried to bust out of here?"

They went silent.

"Asami, what are you thinking?! We would be killed just like all the others!" Mako hissed, his golden eyes blazing with anger.

"Just hear me out, Mako. We could start a sort of… rebellion. Quietly get the word around to those who can keep a secret and help. I'm sure we could even get Noatak to help us."

"Asami, it's wishful thinking. I know, you know, we all know that we're stuck here. Our families didn't know what they were sending us into, and now we're being used as medical experiments, human trafficking, and mindless torture." Korra said softly, "Escaping and seeing freedom once again is such a lovely thought… but we know it'll never happen. The best we can do is allow the doctors to do what they want, and still have our spirits and minds intact at the end of the day."

"In other words not be broken." Mako's eyes were soft again as they looked at Korra.

"Yes…"

"It is a good plan though." Bolin said, taking Asami's side, "All the past attempted escapes have either been between a single person or a very small group of at the most six. If we got nearly everyone to start a rebellion…" Bolin's green eyes sparkled with life, "We outnumber the doctors! Think about it. There's only, what, twenty-two or twenty-four doctors, and there's sixty-three of us. We triple their amount! We could easily-"

"Bolin!" Mako's eyes were back to their glaring and the fire burning in them was stronger then before, "It's useless, and we'd all be killed!"

"But Mako-"

"… Mako wait… Bolin has a good point." Korra said slowly, her mind working to design a plan. "We could easily outnumber them, you and Bolin are trained fighters, and Tanho is too. Asami, you took self-defense classes. If we could use Noatak's classroom as a sort of… training ground we can slowly train the other inmates to know the basics of fighting. The main doctor calls on me frequently to…" Korra trailed off but soon cleared her throat, "If I could be able to snatch the key from him unnoticed we could pass it around to unlock the cells one night, after everything is set, and we can escape by overcoming the doctors."

Mako eyed Korra, and slowly he started nodding, "Yeah… I see how that can work… If we are caught though, I'm taking the blame. None of you are going down for this. That way, if we are caught, you can keep on with trying like I know you will."

"Mako-"

"No, Korra. I'll take the fall to protect you." Mako's eyes were soft as they looked at Korra then he blushed upon realizing what he had said, "And by 'you' I mean all of you!"

Korra's eyes were widened at Mako. She had never seen Mako in that kind of light, nor can she ever. She liked his brother, Bolin, and she knew Bolin liked her too. Being in an Asylum, however, is hardly the place to start or be in a relationship.

Asami slightly glared at Mako then Korra. "Well, I say we should start trying to plan this out."

Korra smiled at Asami and nodded.

It would be a slow progress but they would gain their freedom. It has been too long for them all since they were trapped in this building. When was the last time Korra had seen the light of day, or- even better- the beautiful glow of the moon? This plan _had_ to go through without any complications. Korra longed to see her parents and her dog Naga once more. Not only that, be she knew she had to aid in the release of the inmates.

Was this the reason why she was placed in this Asylum? Did the Spirits make it so that she was trapped here only to release the inmates and destroy the doctors? For now, Korra would see this as her destiny and would gladly accept it. Korra would fight with all she had to free the others and be freed. It was time to start the rebellion against the sadistic, heartless doctors who kept them all trapped within this Asylum.

Korra will fight, and victory was just miles away…


	3. Not Yet Broken

**This was a hard one to write, mainly because my connection to Korra in this fic. I hope you enjoy it (even if it is slightly messed up...). Let me know what you think!**

Candlelight dully lit the small room as Korra sat against the wall awake. She couldn't sleep. The one thing that she looked forwards to day after day, the one thing that brought her some form of comfort, was evading her, making her irritable and gloomy. She looked up at the crack in the wall called a window. She felt… overwhelmed as the moon's gently light filtered in through the small, barred window and caressed Korra's bruised, scarred, and suffering body.

For so long, Korra has prayed to the moon to save her from this life. Who else could she pray to? If there were such things as gods in this world… why were innocent people being locked up and tortured? Korra has prayed to the moon, knowing she won't get an answer, but it was something to keep her mind at ease. Something to put her hope- however fragile and artificial it may be- into.

Korra never thought she was clinically insane, just a confused child. She had been sent here and locked away from the world at the innocent age of eleven. She didn't believe she ever showed symptoms of insanity…

They said she was bi-polar, always on an emotional rollercoaster and it greatly damaged- not only her- but everyone around her. She would lash out in angry fits, scream that she would end her life… That's what they said, though. Korra had no memory of any of those things happening. If she ever did lash out in anger, it was probably because of a good reason. If she ever did fall below depressed, it was probably because all the fighting her parents did, and how it affected her.

She was just a child…

Now, being nearly eighteen, Korra was sure she'd spend the rest of her days- however long they may be- in this torture chamber. She would never again feel the sun freely kissing her face, nor see anything of the outside world.

What would happen if she fell asleep and never woke up? Maybe… Maybe that was a way out of this horrible life. If she died in this place, would her family be notified? Would they let her body decay and rot without a proper burial?

No one would care if she did die in here anyways. She meant nothing, that's why she has been locked up like a caged animal. The only people who cared an inkling amount about her were her friends that also resided in the Asylum. Sure, they'd be sad, but be glad it wasn't them. Or, they'd be upset that it wasn't them. Either way, the pain wouldn't last long…

Looking back up at the moon, Korra sighed softly, refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall.

Korra had always looked forwards to her future. As a child, she wanted to make a difference, much like every other child, but Korra was different. She had the heart to do so, the will. She always wanted to write her story, be able to live her life on her terms, not anyone else's. But now… the pen wasn't in Korra's hand anymore, and the doctors were forcefully writing the rest of her story for her.

… Was it so wrong for Korra to want to break free?

The doctors' chains were binding her, keeping her as their perfect slave. All she longed to do was break free from the damn chains. She wanted to break free, leave this place, and start writing her own story again.

Nothing was right anymore. Nothing was normal, no matter how much the doctors had tried to force it into the inmates' heads that their lives here were happy and normal.

"None of this is right…" Korra muttered to herself as she laid down on the uncomfortable cot. "Maybe, just maybe I'll break free…"

*.*

Sleeping wasn't easy for Korra that night, so when she woke up into a dazed state, she really wasn't surprised. Her eyes would close, sleep would overtake her… but only for a little bit.

"Morning, sunshine."

Korra groggily looked through the bars of her cell and into Asami's, seeing the beautiful girl stretching. "Morning…"

"You best hurry up, I heard that Lin is making personal rounds this morning."

Korra slowly sat up, not wanting a painful head rush. "She's handing out the pills today?"

"Apparently some of the doctors have been complaining about inmates refusing to take them, or hiding them under their tongues."

"You'd think they do a check or something…" Korra grumbled as she attacked her hair with her fingers, trying to get the knots out.

"One of those inmates they complained about was you." Asami gave her a sly smirk.

Korra chuckled softly, "Of course it was. That shit is poison, not medicine."

"Korra…" Asami shook her head, "Do what I do; Use your charm to let the doctors allow you to take it yourself, then hide it in your underwear until you can ditch the damn stuff."

"If you haven't noticed, Asami, I'm lacking two things that come so easily to you. Beauty and charm. Ow, fuck…" Korra winced as her fingers tugged at a very bad knot.

"Here, come here." Asami scooted to the bars, putting her thin arms through.

Korra crawled over and sat in front of Asami, and sighed softly as she gently weaved her fingers through Korra's grimy, tangled hair. "I hope today is shower day…"

The door to the room slammed open, causing the five girls who inhabited the room in their cells to jump.

"Ladies!"

They immediately stood up, standing at the bars of their cells as Lin walked in. Well, except for Korra. She glared at Lin, her hatred for the woman flaring inside of her as Lin began to place the pills in the other girls' mouths, forcing them to swallow.

"Do not make me force you to stand up, Korra." Lin glared down at the rebellious inmate since she was still sitting in her cot.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want you to go out of your way to do that, now do we?" Korra sneered as she stood.

"Open." Lin spat.

Korra's mouth remained shut tight, her eyes flaming with anger and defiance as she looked into Lin's cold eyes.

Those pills… all they did was make her sick. They weren't some miracle medicine to stop her bi-polar tendencies, or even cure bi-polar disorder.

As Korra and Lin glared at each other, it was as if the room around them had melted, leaving only the two rivals standing before each other, cell bars separating them.

Korra hated the way those pills made her feel. Weak, sick… It wasn't right. They were killing her, and the doctors reveled in the torture they caused her and the other inmates.

Lin nodded her head at one of the doctors behind her, and he moved quickly. Korra didn't even have time to react when the doctor swung open the cell door, shoved her down onto the cold floor, and forced her mouth open as his body pinned her to the floor.

Lin smirked and knelt down beside Korra, forcing the pills into her mouth. "Now swallow. Don't think about hiding them under your tongue, you'll just make things more difficult for yourself."

Korra coughed as the pills stuck to her throat, refusing to go down without water. She managed though, knowing how she would be treated if she continued to refuse.

The doctor got off of her, but not before grinding his hips against her back and smirking down at her.

The nausea was slowly creeping up in Korra as the door slammed shut and the only ones in the room were her, Asami, and the other three inmates.

Korra gripped her stomach as she went over to the corner, her stomach lurched and she sobbed as the dry heaves began. She fell down to her knees, crying softly as her stomach began to dissolve the pills.

It wasn't long before the affects of the pills started to take their toll on Korra. Her limbs began to relax, her whole body growing weak as she crumbled to the floor. Korra couldn't even move her head, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Even though her motor abilities were being drained from her, Korra could still feel the tears falling out of her eyes, burning a path down the sides of her cheeks and falling to the floor. A strangled, weak sob left her parted lips as she felt her stomach lurch again.

The pills were destroying her from the inside. Korra could feel the burning as they took over her body. She wanted to claw at her skin, scream in agony, but she couldn't move. She began trembling, the burning becoming too much for her to bare. Her body shook as she burned, the cold floor beneath her offering no help.

Korra no longer cared that she rebelled against Lin and the doctors. She wanted to try and break free, she wanted to try to escape this place. She wanted her old life back, no matter the cost.

They always told her to take her medications without refusing or questioning. Do not speak out of turn. Be careful of what you say when you do speak out of turn, or you think you are alone. Someone is always watching, waiting for you to slip up.

Korra whimpered softly as she felt her body being picked up off the ground. She was able to open her eyes, just barely, to see the doctor from before carrying her out of the room. The words that were spoken mashed together into unrecognizable mumbles, but she identified Lin's voice as another person.

Her body swayed as the doctor carried her. Her surroundings blurred and distorted around her, causing a headache to begin throbbing in her head.

*.*

When the pills began to slightly wear off, Korra looked around, still slightly disoriented but able to take in her surroundings. She was laying down, slightly propped up, on an operating bed. Lin was standing off in the corner, and there was a doctor standing before her, mask covering half of his face as he was bent over some medical tools. "Wha…?"

The doctor looked up, his eyes shinning with a smirk. "You're almost eighteen, Korra, do you know what that means? It's time to sterilize you. We don't want more insane children being born."

Korra began to shake. She tried to tug her arms free from the straps holding her down, but cried out in pain as the pills had caused her entire body to become highly sensitive.

"Don't make this more painful than it needs to be, Korra." Lin spoke in a dark tone. "This _will_ hurt. So just lie there and take it."

Korra felt her legs being tugged apart then strapped down as they lay wide open. She tried to struggle, tried to free herself, but sobbed as the pain arose in her body.

The doctor ripped the underwear that protected her off of her hips, his eyes hungrily looking down at her as she was exposed.

The pain seared through Korra, and she screamed.

She felt pain so awful that she was sure it would kill her.

Korra's screams echoed in the small room as the doctor mutilated her, _sterilized_ her.

With all of her screaming, Korra's throat began to sore, and her voice began to falter as she let out breathy screams. Through all of her screaming and struggling, she heard Lin's voice speak in a threatening tone to her.

"This is what happens when you rebel. Take this as a warning, Korra. From now on you will stop your useless attempts to rebel against us. You will take your medication, you will become compliant in every way possible. Sedation isn't an option with you anymore. Neither is the usual punishment. This is just a small step towards something bigger, and if you keep this up, you'll soon find out what that is. You are not sane yet, nor do I think you'll ever achieve sanity."

Korra felt Lin grip her jaw, her tired eyes looking into those cold depths.

"We rule your body now, control every aspect of your life. You no longer have any rights to yourself. You're stuck here, and you will never leave. You are to remain quiet for the rest of your time here, only speaking when it is deemed your turn. No one will ever listen to you. The doctors are here to treat you, and how they see fit to do so is perfectly fine. If they chose to fuck you, then accept it. You're just a crazy little bitch in this world."

Lin shoved Korra's face away and turned to leave the room.

Korra was shaking, crying. The pain was unbearable, even if the doctor was done and now cleaning his equipment. Her head turned to the side as her stomach heaved, acid spilling out of her mouth since her stomach was empty.

There were only two things to do now during her time in the Asylum; Keep her eyes down and her mouth shut. Her hopes of escaping with her friends, their quickly thought up plan was already burnt. She had to become a complaint inmate, get all notions of escape and freedom out of her mind.

… Even though Korra knew she had to do all of this, she just couldn't. Korra would continue to fight, continue to work towards freedom, until she could grab it in her hands. There was no way Korra was going to give into the doctors. No, she would fight and fight, until her last breath left her lips. She would endure the torturing, no matter how painful or mentally scarring they were.

There was no stopping Korra now. She wasn't broken, not yet. She still had much fight left in her, and she would not stop, even if she fell apart. No, Korra would keep fighting…


End file.
